The Living Paradox
by TimeyWimeyGirl
Summary: A jet of regeneration energy struck the base of the navigation console causing a gaping crack to form. Through this crack streamed of brilliant white light beginning to escape the Heart of the Tardis. What happens when this energy mixes with the regeneration energy of a Time Lord at two different points in his time line? A paradox happens. A living paradox... -Sequel in progress
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere in deep space a TARDIS was bursting with regeneration energy..._

The Doctor was regenerating. Again. We just made it past the tearful '_I don't want to go.'_ moment, and we were just before the '_I'm a girl!'_ moment.

_In the exact same place (and time) the same, but younger TARDIS was also bursting with regeneration energy._

Crash! As the TARDIS crashed into itself the same Time Lord(s) stood in almost the same spot. The TARDIS attempted to merge with itself, but failed. A jet of regeneration energy struck the base of the navigation console causing a gaping crack to form. Through this crack streamed of brilliant white light that beginning to escape the Heart of the Tardis. What happens when this energy mixes with the regeneration energy of a Time Lord at two different points in his time line? Something extraordinary. A paradox happens. A living paradox. As the TARDIS(s) violently separated from each other the fully regenerated Doctor was thrown out the doors by the bucking time machine and saved himself only by grabbing onto the door handle. With great difficulty he managed to clamber back into the safety of the TARDIS. Finally on solid footing, he jerked the doors shut and locked them securely. Then he collapsed against them, exhausted. It was several minutes before he became aware of the small child sitting next to the console, quite happily chewing on the railing.

"Stop chewing on that!" he exclaimed, then ran over and started to pick up the child. All of a sudden the world reeled around him as every cell in his Time Lord body reacted to the alien paradox. Instantly he droped her back on the floor. Momentarily overwhelmed by his sense of revulsion he didn't realize what he was doing until he came to his senses, having scurried half-way up the time rotor, looking for all the world like an elephant afraid of a mouse. After a minute, he climbed back down, his curiosity having gotten the better of him. She got up and walked (rather unsteadily,) towards him. By this point, the shock had worn off.

" I address you in the name of the Shad-"

"Kitty!" She shouted, accompanying the ejaculation with a flurry of wild gestures. He trieed a different tactic.

"You are very odd. Where did you come from?"

"Glagger!" exclaimed the "Odd" child.

"Glagger? OK, good to know but...How did you get in here?" "Glagger, glagger, glagger!"

"Fine, don't tell me." The Doctor bent down and picked up his battered screwdriver.

As he scaned her his eyes widened into saucers.

"But that's impossible!"The child screamed with joy and shouted endearingly in gibberish.

_Thirteen years later..._

The Doctor was at the TARDIS door, about to leave.

"Come on Clara, Vincent is waiting!" He shouted. Echoing back as if from miles away came a voice.

"I'm coming!" From the other end of a long hallway a girl bounced in. She looked about 13 with brown hair and eyes. The Doctor had raised the "Odd" child. That night Clara flew the TARDIS to an uninhabited planet and snuck out the little known back door, (aka the front door) for "some air". Little did she know that she had flown it to the days before the Time War. The TARDIS door slamed shut. "What!?"exclaimed Clara,beating on the front door which had just locked "Doctor, let me in!"

_In the Time Lord Council on Galifrey..._

"She is a threat that must be destroyed! " declareed the Lord President.

"She cannot help where she comes from, "argued a lady at the other end of the table. The Lord President pressed a small button and the lady was gone.

"What does the soothsayer say?"asked a man at the side of the Lord President. All at the table looked to an old and bedraggled woman scratching at a piece of paper with a quill and mumbling. A man reached over to her and grabed the piece of paper. Reading he said:

"She shall tear the vortex and rip space into a thousand pieces... "

"As I said, she is a threat that must be destroyed. "

_Back with Clara..._

Suddenly the sky which was lit only by stars a moment before was blazing with light.

"Doctor!" Yelled Clara and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Back in the TARDIS..._

"Where's Clara?" The Doctor asked. There wasn't anyone in the room. "Clara?" He said again. No one answered. Suddenly he heard someone banging on the door.

"Doctor, let me in!" shouted Clara, for of course that's who it was.

"Clara!" he exclaimed as he ran to the doors. While he was running past the console he noticed something on the screen that made him stop."No. That's not possible...Clara!" as he reached the doors the banging stoped abruptly. He opened the doors to find Clara being lifted into a huge spaceship. The ship of the High Galifreyan Council. He rushed into the TARDIS, pulled levers, pushed buttons and held on."Geronimo!"

_On the spaceship..._

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Clara found herself sitting on a cushioned chair in the middle of a beautiful room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and the whole room was richly colored. There was a door across the room from her so she got up and wonderingly tried it. Locked of course. Suddenly someone whom she had not heard coming knocked."Come in...I guess." There was a strange buzzing noise and then someone opened the door and rushes in."Doctor!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yep, it's me! Now come on we don't have very long until they figure out where the sonic signal came from."

"But how did you get past the shields? "

"Tell you later. Now let's go!" They rushed out and down a hallway full of doors.

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"That's another thing I have to tell you later." Suddenly The Doctor shoved Clara into a room and then followed."Quiet." Whispered the Doctor. Clara heard footsteps walk past the door.

"That was close."She whispered.

"We need to get to the control deck."

"Why, " Asked Clara, "Is the TARDIS there?"

"No." Sighed the Doctor solemnly.

"Doctor, what happened to the TARDIS?" asked Clara, suddenly scared. The Doctor answered her calmly, but she couldn tell the calmness was a mask.

"When I bypassed the shields the TARDIS was to big to fit through, so I had to wire her so that she could teleport only me past. "Clara was astonished.

"What!?"

"Shh!" The Doctor said with a finger on his lips.

"Sorry, but that would burn her. She's not supposed to do that and hold up the shields at the same time!"

"I know, but if we wire this ship to her she might just be able to restart,and that's why we need to get to the deck. So that we can take over this ship."

"What?! Just the two of us?!" Exclaimed Clara.

"Yes, now let's go!" Answered the Doctor as he rushed out of the room. Clara followed and smacked right into a guy with a big red robe on and a weird gold thing on his head.

"Get off!" Yelled Clara as she struggled to get her hand free from his grip and smacked him with her other.

"Just go with it!" whispered the Doctor from beside the man. Clara gave him a strange look but stoped struggling.

"What are you thinking!? Wait, are you thinking at all?" Whispered Clara, walking behind the guard with the Doctor.

"Of course I'm thinking! We've got two first class tickets to the control deck. "

_A few minuets later..._

The Doctor and Clara were entering a large room full of control panels and people dressed like their guard. As they walked in the doctor sliped aside and disappeared.

"I found them in the library." Reported the guard.

"What do you mean 'them'" Replied another guard.

"What-" Suddenly an alarm blared.

"MUAVE ALERT, MAUVE ALERT!"

"Sir, there are Daleks laced through the ship!"

"What!" Screamed The Lord President. "How many?"

"It looks like...5000."

"Send out guards to make sure."

"Yes sir." A line of guards exited the room and filed away down the hallway. A few minuets later a guard came rushing in.

"They're real!" he gasped and then droped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

As two people rushed to check the fallen Time Lord a huge screen in the middle of the room lit up.

"Incoming message."A Dalek appeared on the screen demanding to speak with the Lord President. In person.

"And why would I do as you say?"

"If you do not obey your ship will be exterminated." The Lord President seemed angry but went, bringing almost all of the people on the deck with him. When only a few people were left on the deck, the Doctor came out of hiding and began to walk over to them but was cut off by Clara as she whacked the guards with a surprisingly heavy tray.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the Doctor.

"What?"

"No violence! I thought I taught you better!"

"Oh, come on!" Clara countered with a smile. "Where did the Daleks come from?"

"Good question." The Doctor sat down at the controls of the ship and started to turn it around when they heard "EXTERMINATE!" Coming from below deck. "We have to hurry."

They landed to find the TARDIS smoking. A lot.

"What do we do!?" Exclaimed a bewildered Clara.

"Umm...grab the red and blue wires on the control deck and bring the ends over here" Stammered the Doctor.

**Clara's POV (Finally, a POV change!)**

I raced up to the control deck chanting "Red and blue wires, red and blue wires, red and blue wires..."in my head. I really hoped the TARDIS would be okay.

"EXTERMINATE!" I ducked just in time to avoid the beam of deadly blue light that went racing over my head. As I crouched behind a corner I forced myself to peak around the wall to see what was going on. There were Daleks all over the deck. I glanced over to the wall opposite me and saw a conveniently located vent. If only I could make it over there. I slowly crept out from hiding and started to make my way towards the controls. I spoted the wires I wanted just as a Dalek spoted me.

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" I grabed the wires and ran for my life. Rounding the corner I raced towards the TARDIS. "Here!" I panted, breathless from my run, as I handed the wires to the Doctor. He immediately started wiring them into the time machine. "Will she be okay?" I asked, hoping with both my hearts.

"I think so." He answered.

"Thank goodness, I thought she was going to die."

"Actually, some of her might if we don't do something else"

"What!?"

"We are going to have to perform a surgery."

_**LINE BREAK**_

I sat in the TARDIS, thinking about what just happened. We took out some of the TARDIS's original coraly stuff. How could we do that? I guess because it was infected and we needed to help it. Still, it seemed horrible.

"What are we going to do with the coraly stuff we took?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know." Replied the Doctor. An idea slowly began to form in my mind.

"Doctor," I started hesitantly.

"What?"

"What if we..umm...grew the coral?" He was silent for a moment but eventually he responded.

"I suppose that would make another TARDIS."

"Doesn't it take a really long time to grow a TARDIS?" I asked, my excitement mounting.

"Yes, normally it takes many many many years but Donna (Old friend) thought of a way to bypass that. If we go about it right it should only take about four years!"

"Well than what are we waiting for?!" I exclaimed with a grin.

And thus began my story.

* * *

**Sequel in progress.**


End file.
